


Me wan go home

by Petra



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Earworm, Gen, Women's Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: "Of course we'll need someone strong on the solo for this one," Jocelyn said, and smiled at the Jazzagals.





	Me wan go home

Ronnie rarely put her foot down about music when she had the lead, which was why the Jazzagals rocked the Aretha medley, the Donna Summer numbers, and the show of Ella Fitzgerald covers.

When Jocelyn pulled out a TTBB arrangement of "The Banana Boat Song," Ronnie gave her the stink-eye. Where's the challenge?

Jocelyn ignored her. "Of course we'll need someone strong on the solo for this one," she said, and smiled at the Jazzagals.

"Of course we will," said Moira, sounding like she had the budget to keep up a pack-a-day habit at modern prices.

Ronnie thought, "Fuck no."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it only yesterday I made a comment about someone using too-obvious song lyrics as titles? I ought to know better than to call out someone else's foibles when I am equally prone to them.
> 
> Naturally when I think of this song, I think of the Muppet Show version.


End file.
